


Text Messages and Face Reveals

by orphan_account



Series: How to even love? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Because I saw a tik-tok that was like, Cute, Fluff, I thought of it when I was like half-asleep, Just thought this was funny, Kind of a face reveal, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Format: Streaming, You would NEVER know, what if you've seen Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream wants to watch his boyfriend stream, and George has an idea."George: They don’t know what you look like DreamDream: Yeah, that’s kind of the point?George: So you could just ya know, come inDream: You’re crazy.George: But it’s true. "
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: How to even love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847182
Comments: 12
Kudos: 949





	Text Messages and Face Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA sorry I thought of this last night, and I found it really Funny.

As I was streaming, I got a text message from Dream. Weird, I thought, he’s in the other room, not to mention if he wanted to talk to me, he could just join TeamSpeak. 

Dream: Turn Off Your Face Cam   
Dream: Please   
Dream: Please  
Dream: Please  
George: Why?   
George: Why would I do that? 

I quickly told my stream that I was texting Dream, and that he had sent me a few memes, that no, I could not show them, because they were wildly inappropriate. This has happened quite a few times before, so none of my viewers should be that phased. When a few people in the chat asked why he wasn;t on TeamSpeak, I told them that he had recently lost his voice, and that he was still recovering. That line came easy because it was true, he had lost his voice recently, resulting in us texting more often than speaking, but still this was an odd request. 

Dream: I like to watch you stream   
Dream: I’m bored   
Dream: My neck hurts from looking at my phone  
Dream: Let me watch you IRL   
Dream: You know I love watching you stream   
Dream: BUT you put on Facecam, so now I can't 

Oh. He just wanted to come and watch me. What a sweetheart. 

I was actually contemplating turning off my Facecam for such a simple request, I couldn’t deny Dream the enjoyment he would get from watching me. It’s true, he really did love watching me stream, and when he visited SapNap a while back, he would sit and watch SapNap stream as well, I don’t know why, but watching me stream was one of his favorite past times. 

But then - an Idea popped into my head. I smirked as I texted back. 

George: They don’t know what you look like Dream   
Dream: Yeah, that’s kind of the point?   
George: So you could just ya know, come in  
Dream: You’re crazy.   
George: But it’s true.   
Dream: Yeah so? Won’t people ask who it is?   
George: It’s my flatmate.   
Dream: What? TF?   
George: Think about it, it’s not technically untrue, and most guys my age have a flatmate because they can’t pay rent.   
Dream: Um… okay.   
George: So, if you want.. You can come and watch the last 30 minutes of my stream, and I don’t have to turn off my Facecam.   
Dream: I need a fake name.   
George: What?   
Dream: Look, I want to go all the way.   
Dream: What’s my fake name  
George: Idk man, it’s your fake name, what is your fake name Dream?   
Dream: Oliver.   
George: Very British of you.   
George: I’ll be in here streaming whenever you want to come in.   
Dream: Okay. 

I was sitting in my office Streaming for another 10 or so minutes when I heard the door creak open, I looked behind me to see a familiar Blonde Boy moving to sit in the chair to my left. The chat was going crazy. 

“Everyone, this is my flatmate, Oliver..” I laughed a little while saying that last bit. “He has been living with me for the last 3 months, and that is that. He probably I'll be living with me for a few more months, or at most until I plan to move to America, so you might see him every once and awhile. We’ve been best friends for like 5 years, and he likes to watch me stream, so you guys might see him in here, that’s just a heads up.”

Every once and awhile I would catch a glimpse of my chat, and I would see a line of: 

“He’s so tall!”  
“He has such blonde hair”   
“I can’t believe George lives with someone who is as attractive as him”   
“Why have we never met Oliver before?!?!” 

Unknowingly they were all describing Dream, the guy they have all been dying to see for so long. And, 20 minutes later when George was ending the Stream he cheekily suggested, “Hey, Oliver, wanna say goodbye to the stream?” 

He looked over at me in a ‘Why do I even like you’ manner, and then said softly and deeply (as he was recovering from a lost voice) “Goodbye Stream” in an extremely awful british accent. 

I ended my stream, and checked it once again, it was done. I stood up and slowly went to where he was sitting, and sat atop of him. 

“I love you,” I said shyly, “That was cute, you should do that more often” I finished that thought with a short peck on his lips. 

“Yeah? He said with a shot voice, “I love watching you stream, it’s very relaxing.”   
“Here,” Dream said, softly “I think you dropped this,” He smirked and handed me my engagement ring. 

“You know I didn’t drop that.” I said with a smile, “I took it off so the fans wouldn’t ask questions.” 

“When are we gonna tell them?” Dream asked. 

“Depends, when are you gonna do a face reveal?” I shot back. 

We laughed, and in that moment, I knew that with Dream, everything in my life is okay. That no matter when we reveal to our fans we are together, the only thing that matters is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what if we HAVE seen Dream and we never knew. Like I've been to Florida SEVERAL times, what if I've seen him?!?!?!?
> 
> AGAIN PLEASE DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.


End file.
